Damon Salvatore: Fieldtrips Suck
by elenastarkiller
Summary: This is a short story of Damon on a fieldtrip and why Stefan cannot take him anywhere . Rated M just in case. Hope you like it, and please criticize!


Damon Salvatore: Fieldtrips Suck

I didn't know why I was going on this fieldtrip. I only knew that in one moment of boredom, I had gone up to Alaric Saltzman and asked to help chaperone this trip to visit a replica Holocaust site. Now I regretted that boredom. The only good part was that I could stare at Elena without anyone noticing. I sighed and continued to sneak glances at her.

Elena Gilbert was beautiful, with long brown hair, smooth olive skin, and big brown eyes. I had stopped thinking of her as Katherine's doppelganger, because their personalities were so different. Elena was a warm, caressing fire while Katherine was the fire that could bring a house crumbling down. It felt good to get that comparison out of the way.

From the corner of my eye, I could see a platinum blonde smiling at me, trying to catch my eye. If I wasn't on a fieldtrip with Alaric, Elena, and Stefan watching, I probably would have thought of the girl as lunch. But they were here, so I could only think of her as a very pretty girl. Oh, well. Maybe an afternoon snack. That made me smile.

Apparently, the girl thought I was smiling at _her_, because she blushed and started gushing to her friends. I used my super hearing to catch what she was saying.

"Ohmygod, he actually _looked _at me!" she squealed. "Me, Gwen Parker!" I could tell that her friends were jealous. But then again, any girl would be. I was just that handsome.

Stefan had noticed my "flirting" with poor Gwen. He gave me a hard stare, and then kept walking down the cement path, Elena's hand twined in his. Speaking of jealousy….

I wanted to piss Stefan off now. He had Elena, the only one I wanted. Katherine would never be in possession of my heart again. So I quickened my pace to catch up with Gwen.

"Hello," I said to her. "My name is Damon." I took her hand and kissed it. Stefan's anger radiated toward me. The heat felt oh so good!

The girl practically fainted. "I-I-I'm Gwen," she stuttered. "Gwen Parker."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gwen Parker. What a beautiful name." I started to use minor compulsion to get her to fall for me even more. It didn't really take that much, though. I smiled again.

Gwen tried to pretend to be cool about it. "Well, um, these are my friends," she told me. "Allana, Krystal, and Veronica." All three of the other girls were pretty, too. But I had already honed in on Gwen.

Just then we reached our destination. At the front of the long line of seniors, Alaric started to speak. "This site is a replica of the internment camp of Dachau," he stated. "You will each go into a housing quarters with a partner and just see what it would be like to be someone living here. There are enough for 2 couples per quarters."

As he spoke, I started playing with Gwen's hair. She giggled loudly, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Mr. Salvatore. Miss Parker," Alaric said. Immediately, Gwen shut herself up. Stefan and Elena looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was, but this was just too much fun.

Alaric kept droning on. I whispered to Gwen, "Let's get a housing quarters just for us. Maybe we can have some fun." I put a lot of compulsion behind those statements. It was just enough that she couldn't say no.

"You can do that?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"Okay." Point for me!

"You may find your partners now," Alaric told the waiting teenagers. Well, and me and Stefan, of course.

"You ready?" I asked Gwen.

"Of course!" she replied with enthusiasm. Maybe I went a little overboard with the compulsion. Oh, well.

We strode away from the class toward the farthest housing away from them all. Every step I took, I could feel Stefan's heavy stare piercing my skin. I embraced it, using it as fuel to go through with my plan for Gwen.

"Wow," she said as we passed more and more replicas. "I can't imagine how horrible it would have been to live here."

I chose to agree. "Yes, it would have been difficult," I replied. "It's even scarier when you go to an actual camp," I added.

"You've been to an actual concentration camp?" she asked in awe.

"Yep. I've visited Auschwitz. Very scary and gloomy."

"And sad," she added.

I had never thought that when I went there, but once again lying was easier. "Oh, yes, very sad." I smiled at her, and she swooned again. "Though you being with me makes it better."

She seemed to like that comment. "Oh, wow, um, thanks," she told me.

We finally reached the last one. "In here," I told her. She seemed prepared to go inside and do what I wanted her to do. But that was because she was compelled.

The inside of the place was a perfect replica. Which meant that it was scary for an eighteen-year-old girl. There were cobwebs on the stone ceiling and walls, and tiny little stone insets where the Jewish people would have slept were covered in grime. I found one stall in the back, and wiped it off with my jacket. It was going to come off anyway. "You coming?" I asked her.

"Of course." Then we kissed. She seemed like she had never done this before. She probably hadn't. She took off her shirt rather clumsily, and started kissing me again. In one fluid motion, my shirt was off, and in another, so were my pants. I held her tight in my arms kissing her passionately everywhere.

Then I started with the neck kissing. She didn't know how pivotal this was, but that was because she had no idea she was having sex with a vampire. I opened my mouth with my fangs protruding, and-

"Damon!" It was Stefan. But he was too late. My fangs sunk into Gwen. It had been a while since I had had a drink straight out of a human. I had forgotten how unbelievably delicious it was.

Stefan watched in horror as I kept sucking blood out of the poor girl. Fortunately for her, though, she was feeling ultimate bliss in letting me drink her because of the compulsion. I usually didn't do that for many people. Gwen didn't feel any pain at all, just happiness that she could give me what I wanted.

"Damon!" Elena's voice. That brought me out of my little bubble. I took my teeth out of Gwen's neck and looked up at Elena. "Damon, stop, please!"

And I did. I picked myself off Gwen and started to redress.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" the blonde asked. "Why did you stop? I wasn't ready for you to stop yet!"

I caught her eye and used compulsion. "You are going to redress and then forget we had sex or that I bit you. And you're going to wear this," I added, pulling my scarf off my neck. "And you're not allowed to take it off until I say you can."

"Okay," she replied. She then robotically put her clothes back on, and then stared at Stefan and Elena like they had just walked in. "Oh hey Elena," she said. "And Stefan."

"Hi," Elena replied. She did not look happy at all, but Gwen of course had no idea why.

"Why aren't you happy?" she asked Elena.

"Oh, it's just the place," she replied. "It kinda creeps me out." Then she gave Gwen a warm but fake smile.

Stefan tried to change the subject. "Let's look around," he stated. "Isn't that why we're here?"

"Yes," I replied. "Good idea."

While Gwen was chatting animatedly to Elena, Stefan took me aside.

"What the hell was that?" he whisper-yelled.

"That was me having lunch," I told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "But then you came in before I was finished, and so now I'm still hungry." I gave him one of my calculating, evil smiles.

"This is not funny, Damon. What happened to 'keeping a low profile,' huh?"

"Well, I was bored, and I mean, I haven't drunk human blood from an actual vein in _so_ long. I mean, I haven't had any since before you went on your little bender."

That stung for Stefan. He didn't like to talk about it, even though it had happened less than a month ago. All the easier to prove my motives. "That doesn't have to do with anything," he retorted defensively.

"So you didn't look at Gwen's blood, just wanting a little taste? You weren't jealous of me at all because I was tapping a vein?"

"Jealous?" Stefan scoffed. "No!"

"You sure? Because I felt some dark urge for competition coming from your direction as I fed."

"No, I wasn't jealous." He stormed away. I took that as a fact that he did, no doubt, want some of Gwen's blood.

Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena. I knew he was trying to provoke me. He knew me about as well as I knew him. "You ready to go?" he asked her. "Mr. Saltzman said we should get back by noon."

"Okay," she replied. "Come on, Gwen, let's go."

"Only if Damon's coming, too," she replied.

"Of course I'm coming. I have to chaperone, you know." I mussed her hair, much to Stefan and Elena's dismay.

We walked back toward the class without a second glance at the housing quarters where so much had happened in so little time.


End file.
